The Last Order
by Renjiisk
Summary: Revolution! After the attack on the meeting from all three major leaders, Isse and the Occult Research club has been tasked, as well as the Student Council, to find rouge demons and stop the rise of revolution from this new threat as well as from the Fallen Angels and The White Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Sup. Renjiisk here bringing you another work of mine that I feel would make a great story. Read it, rate it, and don't forget to enjoy it.**_

_**Sequence I**_

_**The Last Order**_

Rain. The rain started to drizzle slowly, ever so slowly. But when it began to pour, it poured like mad. The rain was due to the afternoon's heat and summer's end. The rainy season had began.

The hooded figure stood watch in the tree line. His dark red jacket began to be soaked to the linens. But, the stranger did not care. He did not care, what he only cared about was his contract with the man known as Azazel.

Isse walked fast with his bag over his head, his bag covering him from the dripping rain. He wore the his uniform as always and everything the same. Close to him was the once nun, Asia. Both were doing their best to escape the rain to return to the club room across the campus.

The president of said club had summoned all of them for a important meeting out of the blue. And every one had to be there. Even the student council president and her group were there to discuss this new matter.

"Come on," Isse said to Isse said to Asia as he turned to her. Her own uniform was soaking wet and almost see through due the light material. Isse saw this and he couldn't help but stare. Asia saw this and was curious. The innocent girl looked down and also saw what he so stared at. Soon her face became red with embarrassment.

She yelped and cover her chest with her hands and ran faster, getting to the house faster.

"Asia, wait!" Isse said as he ran after her.

Soon both had entered the house and where in the long hallway that connected to the main clubhouse.

"I wonder why Prez told all of us to come and out of the blue too. It's not like her," Isse said. He was drying himself with a towel left at the entrance.

"Yeah," Asia said the same and doing the same, "I wonder what's wrong. I hope she's alright," she replied.

Both opened the double wooden doors to see all of the students present on each side. The Club president's own set, Kiba, Exnovia, Gasper, Koneko, Akeno, and finally Rias. On the other side was the student council. Sona, their president, Tsubaki, Genshiro and so forth. Both were on opposite sides and in the middle of them, leaning on the desk was Azazel. He had on a smug smile and all the others just stood there patiently.

"It seems," he started, "That we are all here," he said looking at Isse directly. He stood up again and walked towards them all, standing in the middle.

"Now, you're all wondering why I've called you here." He stood silent as he reached the other end of the room.

"The answer is quite simple," he said with a grin, "Demons without families or pieces attached to them have been escaping and they are out for blood," he said as the room was full of responses. Some acted surprise, some looked with dread, and others stood with silence.

"What does that have to do with us," Gasper said in a quiet voice.

"I'm glad you asked," Azazel replied. "By order of our king, Lucifer, with allegiance signed by the Archangel Michael, we are to hunt down and eliminate the threat that has been put in motion," he finished.

The room was quiet. No one knew how to react. Isse looked at Rias. He saw that even her was afraid of what was to come. He then stood up in front of the crowd and in front of Azazel.

"Let's do it then. We can't just set aside something this big," he replied.

"Isse," Rias started.

"I see you are driven as always. But that aside, most of us here do not know how to skillfully defeat a demon in one on one combat. Therefore I propose that we special sessions to start building up our strengths."

"We know how hunt this rouges. I mean we've done it in the past," Kiba said.

"Quite," Azazel said, "But most of us here can't do it one on one or even one on ten. They will target and attack in groups, they are sneaky bastards."

"What are you plotting," Sona said.

"I am just delivering the message that they told me to deliver, nothing more," he said with a grin.

"If it puts you at ease I've invited a old friend of mine to come and protect and teach you all," he said with his hands stretching out.

Before any of them could react, there was lightning and thunder closing. Then a scream.

After the scream they all stood to find out where it had come from. Azazel moved aside from the door and they all went into the stormy afternoon.

The scream had originated from outside the clubhouse and in the middle of the path from the school to the clubhouse. The scream was of a girl from the academy that was sitting up on the floor with her hands in fear of the four, no five figures in front of her.

The figures had slender bodies and their face was long. Their face were covered in porcelain white with little holes on each side for their faces. Their hands were not hands but what looked like double edged axes. Their bodies pale white that also looked like porcelain and their knees were bend backwards with claws for feet.

"What the hell are those!" Isse said as the weird figures approached the girl.

"No time," Kiba said as he summoned a sword and ran forward them. Xenovia followed and so did Akeno.

"Fine," Isse said as he ran forward also.

"Watch out!" Some said in the back as two more figures surprised them and started to attack them. Both Kiba and Xenovia fought with their holy swords. Isse fought using the dragon claw with his own holy sword attached to it.

No matter what they did, they weren't even able to pull a scratch.

"Get back now!" Azazel said.

They grabbed the girl and retreated as the monsters started to run in an inhuman way. They ran and jumped aiming for the students. There was a flash of lighting as Akeno had struck lighting to the monsters. They were pushed back some, only to realize that they had doubled in size.

"What the?" Akeno started.

"Azazel, do something!" Sona said.

"Don't worry," Rias said standing forward as a magic circle formed in her hand. "I'll take care of this," she said as she flung the circle and exploded as the circle hit the creatures.

Some were blown away and the bigger ones now stood tall, they all kept coming.

"Here they come!" Isse said and both Kiba and Xenovia backed him up.

Before they got a few meters away, there was gunfire. The enemies were stunned as the gunfire didn't stop, instead it increased. Soon it stopped and the monsters were back to normal, but they never got any closer.

A cloaked figure calmed down and landed bowing down. The new figure stood and revealed a man in a dark trench coat with his hood up covering half his coat was long and on his back he carried a long silver sword with a skull on the guard and red jewel on the hilt. His long arms pulled out twin pistols and he started to fire in a volley of bullets.

The man stopped firing and pushed forward and used his sword to lift the enemies to the air. He jumped up as well and started to slash at them causing the enemies to be cut into mince meat. The man landed and everyone stared. He then resumed with the volley of bullets before he spoke.

"Their skin is a heavy armor like substance. I shoot, you cut. Understood?" He said as he kept firing.

"Are you all going to just stand there and look pretty or are you going to be useful," he yelled back.

It was a few seconds before anyone reacted, but when they did, they all charged. The monsters didn't stand a chance now as the mysterious man fired and they were able to cut down enemy by enemy.

It wasn't long before the enemies were taken care of and their bodies seemed to vanish into the ground. They resembled and the hooded man stored his pistols.

"Um," Isse said, "Thanks for the help." he stammered.

"Is that a question or a response?" The man said as he pulled down his hood to reveal his flowing dark hair. It was long but fell to his shoulders, spiky, kinda long. He had deep blue eyes, thick brows, short nose and thin lips as well as chiseled face. From his looks you could calculate seventeen, eighteen, or even nineteen years of age.

"I'm just trying to say thanks."

"It's fine," he said.

"After all I'm paid for this kind of stuff so its become routine."

"I'm sorry but can we have your name?" Sona said.

"I usually don't tell other demons like yourselfs my name, see I don't want to make a habit of revealing who I am even if I don't know the one who asked in the first place," he replied.

"How did you know we were demons," Rias said.

"I didn't." he grinned, "you just told me. Good thing I guess right or else I would've needed for all of you to forget what happened here. Too much work and not enough money."

They all stood silent.

"I'm Hyodou Isse," Isse said looking at all the tension and decided to do something about it. Even if it was something as stupid as giving his name.

"Name's Ren," he said looking at Isse.

"May we ask what are you doing here Mr. Ren?" Sona said.

"Quite, I'm also interested in knowing," Rias said.

"Prez" Isse started.

"Well," Ren said as he scratched his chin, "How 'bout we discuss this with a pizza,eh? Sounds fair." He said smiling.

The rest just looked at him. The rain kept pouring.

"Fine," he said, "I'm here since your friend Azazel here hired me," he replied.

They all looked at Azazel.

"He's your old friend?" Rias said.

"Well more like student, but yes he comes from an organization known as 'Demon Hunters'. He is here to help with the task at hand. At the mean time, be respectful to him," Azazel said.

They all then looked at Ren.

"Well then" he said, "How 'bout that pizza?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sequence II**_

_**Ren**_

A few empty pizza boxes later. Ren sat at the club house's couches with his feet up on the table alongside the pizza boxes. He sat with his arms extended on the couch and his hair covering his face.

The student council body had left the scene leaving Rias and her own group and Azazel with Ren. Ren didn't mind at all. Instead he relaxed as if the place was his own home.

"Now," Rias said, "Tells us what you're doing here," she said. He didn't look up or answered. Instead he pointed to Azazel.

"Like I said before,"Azazel said, "He's here to train and help all of you. He is highly esteemed in his organization," He explained.

"Well you couldn't been more wrong than what you already are, Azazel," Xenovia said looking directly at Ren.

"When I still worked with the church, as you know, we were on a mission to hunt down a fallen angel. This fallen angel was organizing a cult of demons for his own twisted reasons. The church knew the target was insanely stronged, therefore they hired mercenaries, known as Demon Hunters, to aid. They work for money, that's all. They have no composure and no conscious. Above all, they're reckless. All they care about is money and how much it is," She finished explaining.

Ren didn't look up at all, instead he reached for another slice. He was stopped as Xenovia pounded on the table.

"Don't you care at all?" She said. Ren looked at her with a sinister gaze.

"Listen girly," he said, "I don't care what you are and what you believe in. All I care about is the payment at the end of a contract. Simple as that," he said.

"So you've brought a mercenary into our midst," Rias started, "What proof do we have that he won't turn against us," she said crossing her arms.

"Money," Ren said, "I don't work just cause. If there's a contract for your heads, make sure you watch you back."

"My, my," Akeno said "Can't we all get along?"

"Wish we could," Ren said, "But I guess some of us haven't learned to let go of the past," He said looking at Xenovia.

"You let innocent people die," She said.

"They were just bystanders," he said, "Just humans. Expandable."

"And you're not human," Isse asked, quite curious.

"Kid, even if I told you, it wouldn't change a thing. All I can tell you is that I'm here because of your friend here," he said pointing at Azazel.

"So just let me resume the whole story," Xenovia said.

"You were contracted, by Azazel, to train and protect US from this new threat that is some how connected to Isse. Or did I miss something?"

Ren sat up and leaned in close, "Yeah thats about it," he responded calmly.

"UHG!" She said in frustration.

"What?" Ren said, "That's everything you need to know. What else do you need?"

"It just seems like we can't really trust you," Kiba said.

"I agree," Koneko said without expression.

"Well too bad," He said switching his feet on the desk. "I don't give out personal information, but I will tell you this," he said leaning towards them again.

"I'm not here to take the spotlight. Alright? I'm here to do my job and to get paid simple as that, understood?"

They all just looked at him. Finally Isse decided to get in front of the group to talk to Ren.

"Is that really the only reason you're here, Isse said.

"Isse," Rias said.

"Well I mean," Isse started, "We've seen a lot of stuff and I know people have alternative motives to do things too, I mean just look at Azazel," he finished off.

Ren just stood quiet and Azazel just looked at him.

"You're clever as always. Well if you're not going to tell them I might as well just them myself."

"Suit yourself," he said as he grabbed the final slice of pizza, "It won't change a thing but knock yourself out."

"I guess that's the ok to go ahead. Well It's kinda of a long story so I might as well tell them what you really are if you're not going to talk," Azazel said.

Ren just ate away and relaxed on the couch.

"Like I said before, he is a old student of mine. His full name is Regenal Wilson. In short, 'Ren'. He is what we call a nephilim. The offspring of a demon and a angel," Azazel said.

"Both his parents were killed and was raised by another Demon Hunter who found him. Her name was Sasha. Records say that she was a Master Demon Hunter and only had one apprentice in her life's span," he said as he pointed towards Ren.

"She raised him like her own son and taught him everything he knows," he trailed on.

"What happen to her?" Isse asked.

Azazel was about to respond when Ren stopped him.

"She's dead," Ren answered bluntly.

"Sure seems like you don't care," Xenovia scoffed crossing her arms.

"That's because you don't know SHIT!" Ren yelled as he smacked his fist on the table."

"She was murdered right in front of me," he started with a cracking voice.

"She was killed by a man, no a monster, from your so called 'Holy Order'," she said looking at Xenovia.

"I will never forget what happened that night. After he started piercing her I just lost it. I was impaled to the ground, but I got up. Oh I got up and removed the sword that was in my torso. I made my way up to the bastard and stabbed him in the eye. He screamed and squirmed away but I just acted as though I didn't hear him. I continued to cut away, limb from limb, until he was nothing but a pulp. My master stopped me and I held her with my red hands. That's all I saw that night, red.

I held her and before she passed I made a promise to her," he finished off as he sat against the couch again.

"I'm sorry," Isse said and Akeno placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked upped and she smiled.

"Don't be," Ren said. Isse looked back at him with surprise.

"What was the promise?" Rias said instead of Isse.

"'I promise you, I'll kill them all. I'll make them suffer.'"

They were all silent. Xenovia broke the silence as he walked in front of them.

"This is why we can't trust him. He's just too crazy," She said.

"Listen," Azazel said.

"He's here to help Isse to control his inner strength," he said while pointing at Isse's arm.

"After all it's the only weapon we have to defeat the White Dragon and his user. I don't want to sound corny but it's true Isse, you are the perfect weapon."

"Kill him?" He repeated.

"Kill. Destroy. Massacre. That's what has to be done," Ren spoke again.

"But let me tell you one more thing. I am a Hunter and like all hunters we seek one thing in our lifetime."

"And what is that?" Xenovia said.

"The perfect prey. The White Dragon. If you do this, I can finally meet my master in the afterlife and see her face to face," He said.

Ren went in and placed his hands on his shoulders, "I will make you the perfect Hunter. That way you will be able to do this. After all isn't it the thing you were chosen. Both dragons fighting, only one winner. It's a cycle, after all it happens again."

Isse just stood quiet as Ren let him go.

He began to think to himself. Before long, it seemed as though Ddraig talked to him.

_Do it. _He seemed to say. _After all we have to do it sooner or later. This is the only chance we have. At Least for now. He can help us I'm sure of it. _

"_How can you be sure," Isse thought. "How?"_

_He's just like Kiba. Remember? Bloodlust drove him to kill all those priests and to destroy all those swords. He is strong. He will be a formidable ally._

Isse stood quiet. Finally, he stood up and looked at Ren.

"I'll do it," he said.

Ren just sat back and smiled.

"I knew you would say that."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sequence III**_

_**Darkest **__**K**__**night**_

Ren sat on top of the club house looking towards the sunset. He was laid back on the shingles and eyes closed. Arms behind his back and stretched out. His red coat still laid on him and his sword in his back.

It had been two days since he arrived to the city. He had gotten along well with the whole group, except Xenovia. Which in fact didn't surprise him. After all he knew that she hated his guts. He didn't care so he just brushed it off.

Down below, Isse saw him up there. He was wondering what kind of person would spend their whole day doing nothing. That's when he remembered that he wasn't human. He said he was something called a 'nephilim'. Isse wanted to more about him. It was only natural since his curiosity sometimes got the better of him from time to time.

He went into the club room only to find it half empty, or mostly empty.

There, behind the desk, was Rias with papers and pen. To the side was Akeno preparing tea for her like she always did.

"Where's everyone at?" He said breaking the silence and threw his bag on the velvet couch.

Rias looked up, giving him a warm smile before leaning against the chair.

"They're all out doing rounds. Surprisingly they all have contracts to take care of. Which reminds me," she said getting up.

"Don't you have contracts too?"

"Uh, um, about that," he said as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"I just wanted to come and see you that's all," he said bluntly. She was now behind him and so she pressed his head gently into her warm breast.

"You know, you are a terrible liar," she said.

_Prez's Oppai! _He thought to himself.

"Now tell me, what exactly did you come in here for?"

He didn't answer at first but he gave himself into the oppai.

"I came to ask you about our guest here. I just wanted to know a bit more about him, that's all."

"It brings a tear to my eye," a voice said from the door, "That you would take time off just to ask about me."

They both turned to see Ren standing there.

"Aw, " Akeno said carrying the tray, "Would you also like a cup of tea?" She said with a warm smile.

"Sure, I'll take one off your hands," he responded as he began to walk to the couch. She would up to him and in her warmest smile she said, "Do anything to offend either our President or Isse and you'll be answering to me," she said still with her smile on her face.

Ren took the tea and made a screeching cat noise, "Well aren't you catty," he said before drinking.

Isse and Rias also took a cup and Rias moved back to the chair behind the desk.

"So kiddo," Ren said as he sat opposite of him on the other couch and placing his feet up on the table.

"Ask away," he said with another drink.

"First off can you not call us 'kiddos'. Its degrading," Rias said behind the desk.

"Sorry, ma'am. Force of habit. Now let's hear what he has to say."

"I just wanted to ask you, what's a nephilim?"

Ren stood quiet for a moment. Then he spoke.

"Is there any good pizza places here in this town?" He asked.

"What?" Isse said.

"You just ate two boxes and you want more?" Rias said.

"Guess I'll just go on and find them myself. Come on kid," he said looking at Isse, "You'll be my guide since I don't know my way around this town." He said as he got up. Isse looked at Rias then at Ren. he stood up and grabbed his bag with him. Before he left though, Ren grabbed a guitar holding case. It was like synthetic plastic and had the outline of a guitar on it. He grabbed it and tossed it over of his shoulders with the strap.

"Are you sure that was a good idea," Isse said at Ren as they walked down the street. They had left the club house and were now in the center of the city.

"What are you scared about?" Ren said.

"Well its just that I never walked out on Prez before."

"I see. Just showing loyalty to your master. That's good kid. I'll get you far." he said.

"Can I ask what you're carrying in the bag," Isse said.

"Well," he said, "I can't carry Wing Slayer out in broad daylight so I thought of another way to carry her without the humans panicking."

"I'm guessing you don't like us, I mean humans," he replied.

"Well, well, well. A devil who still thinks he's human. Now that is a surprise. Let me tell you something kid. Keeping thinking like that and you'll end up dead."

Isse took what Ren said to heart. He was kinda right. He was now a devil but he still felt human. They walked around town until they came upon a bar looking place. Ren went in first then Isse followed.

The place was dark and the only light inside seemed to be coming from LED lights from underneath the bar area. There was barely any people left in the bar, but some occupied the booths.

Ren sat at a stool by the bar and so Isse followed.

"What would it be?" The bartender asked. He was round man with round face. He had on a white apron and short hair. His beefy hands cleaning another cup.

"I'll have a strawberry sundae," Ren said without looking up.

"We don't have treats for the kids," he said.

"Well, isn't that a shame. I'll just take a soda then. What about you Isse?"

"I'm fine," he said.

"He'll have a soda as well" Ren told the bartender.

He left and both Isse and Ren were left there, in silence.

"So you wanted to know what a nephilim was. Is that it?" Ren asked.

Isse nodded.

"Nephilims are the result of relations with angels and humans, hell even some are demon and human offspring."

Isse stood quiet as he listened then asked another question.

"When we were walking, you said you didn't care about humans. Is that true?"

"What are humans?' He asked Isse.

Isse just shrugged but tried to answer. He was stopped by Ren.

"Selfish beings with the desire to only want more and more. They ruin everything they touch. They have no control," he said.

"Well," Isse started, "Messing up is part of what humans are. If we didn't mess up, then we wouldn't learn from our mistakes. I know this to be true since I have learned from my own," he said looking straight.

"Does this have to do with that the fight with the White Dragon?" Ren asked.

"That and more," he said.

The Bartender arrived with the drinks and Ren drank until the ice cubes clunged.

"How did you become a Demon Hunter? I mean why?"

"Well," he said looking at him, "I myself did not really did not choose to become one. I guess it just happened. I never knew my parents and so I lived in a orphanage. There I became aware of what I really was. _Not _human. Soon monsters started to arrive and cause chaos to the place. That's when I meant her, my mentor and the closest thing I had to a mother. She knew what I was capable of and so she took me in like her own.

I was brought into The Order by her and train as a Hunter. The trails they put us through was either you die or you live. I passed the test as well as my partner. She and I and few other passed, barely alive. After that, it was easy. Or so I thought. They had great expectations since I was the youngest to kill their first demon," he said then stood silent.

"May I ask why you wear that pendent?" Isse asked looking at the red gem around Ren's neck.

"It's a lock," he said.

"A lock? A lock for what?" Isse asked confused.

"The trails were also our first lesson. Our hate is the best source of power. But have too much and you can go on a bloodlust rampage for days. The lock serves as a medium to the hunter and his hatred. It's almost like a cycle. We genated hate, the lock stores it, and we use it in time." He said. Isse stood quiet.

_I guess he kinda is like Kiba._

He stood silent, debating if he would ask the next question he had or to just stay quiet.

"I know this might sound odd, but do you have a goal," Isse said looking at Ren.

Ren didn't turn his head, but his eyes and raised an eyebrow at him.

"All I want is to keep my promise to my master that's it," he said, "What about you, kid?"

He flared his nose and crossed his hands.

"My Dream is to become Harem King!" He said with such modesty.

Ren stood quiet then burst out laughing. he covered his left face with his left hand. He tried to calm himself but couldn't. He finally did and looked at Isse.

"Aw kid, I haven't laughed like that in years. Well," he said regaining his composure, "It's good to have goals. Now," he said as he placed down the cup, "Ready to go?"

Isse stood confused, so he asked him.

"What do you mean leave?"

Ren stood up and placed money on the table.

"Well I guess I could do it here too," he said as he pulled out his guns in the bar. One at one person in a booth and the other at the bartender.

"Now, now. No need for violence here son," he said.

Ren scuffed and grinned.

"Shut up you bitch," he said as he fired at the bartender.

Isse was surprised and in shock.

"What was that for?!" he exclaimed.

"He's dead, so I'm guessing you could drop the acts and reveal your true forms you bunch of pricks," he said to the other people in the bar.

The people all stood up and they started to change. They all changed to the same kind of demons Isse saw the day they met Ren.

"Alright," Ren said, "Now it gets interesting. Isse," he said looking back at him, "Get ready," he said.

"Ready for what," Isse said as he stood up.

"Lesson One." Ren said as he fired away.


End file.
